Midnight Blood Moon
by sierraC52
Summary: Alidianna had lived a semi normal life before she moved. Then everything changed once she met Jacob, her soulmate. See Jacob had a secret but so did she. It was a secret not even Alidianna knew she had.


this is my first time putting one of my stories that I've written out there. ive been working on this book since i was 16 and i hope you really like it! please leave me a review and follow for updates!

 **CHAPTER ONE.**

I woke with a start. Ugh! Why is it every night I have a dream that leaves me waking up in a cold sweat? I can never seem to remember it. It's so frustrating sometimes. I wish I had my mom to talk to about this. She always knew the right answers. I miss her so much.

When I roll over to look at the time, I see it's 7:15am. SHIT! I am going to be so late to school, and on the first day at that!

"Alidianna!", Cara yells up the stairs.

"I'm up!", I yell back. Cara is my step mom who I can't stand. My dad married her just 2 years after my moms death. I still haven't forgiven him.

"Well time to get ready for a probably horrifying day at the new school.", I said to Timber, my Siberian husky. He just responds with a small grunt then falls back asleep. Thankfully we moved to Boulder, Mt a month before school started so I wouldn't be starting in the middle of the year. Dad got transferred to the hospital to be the head doctor and sadly dragged me with him. I guess I'm ok with it. I mean it isn't like I actually had a choice in the matter being only 17 and all. But in the month that I have been here, I have come to love it.

I spend most days down at the river reading my books and playing with Timber in the water. Luckily I found a secluded area where no one ever went, so that way I could be alone.

The only person I have actually talked to in this town is Mrs. Sheila Pricolici down at the super market. She owns the place and is such a sweet old lady.

What on earth am I going to do with my hair and make-up today? I thought. Screw it! I throw my long, jet black hair into a sloppy ponytail and put a little mascara on to outline my eyes. My father always tells me how I have my mothers eyes, except where hers are hazel with specks of blue, mine are hazel with specks of purple.

"Ali do not make me come up there!" Cara screamed up the stairs.

"Calm down. I'm coming." I said as I pulled on my favorite jeans and a comfy, black long-sleeved shirt.

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some toast when I see my dad cooking breakfast. That's strange, he hasn't cooked breakfast since before my mom died.

"Good morning daddy." I said.

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Not at all. I had another one of those nightmares that I can never remember. Why are you cooking breakfast?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry that this keeps happening to you. Maybe we should make an appointment with the therapist and see if he can figure this out. And I'm making breakfast because it's your first day as a senior at a new school. I am very proud of how well you are handling this."

"Who knew you would actually make it to your senior year. I mean I expected a little shit like you to drop out before your junior year." Cara said as she walked into the kitchen. Cara has dirty blonde hair that is cut just a little below her chin. Honestly, it makes her face look extremely fat and her gray eyes seem to bulge out of their sockets. Oh god. I knew she was going to start something this morning and as usual my dad just continues cooking, acting like she didn't say anything. He always does that.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking bitch to me all the time?" I asked her.

"Alidianna Adelaide Clenver, you will apologize to your mother right now young lady!" my dad yells at me. Carla goes running over to him and starts crying. Now she is going to turn on the water works, as usual.

"First of all, she is NOT my mother and second, she fucking started it." I said to him. " You always back her up when she starts being a bitch to me and I am sick of it."

"Ali, Cara seems to be the only one trying. All you do is act like an entitled little brat."

"Are you even kidding me right now? She is never nice to me. Every chance she gets, she makes a snide comment about me and I'm sick of it. You know what? Screw this. I wasn't really hungry anyways. I'm walking to school." I say as I grab my book bag and make my way to the door.

"Don't bother picking me up after school either. I'm going down to the river." I yell as I walk out. As I start walking, Timber comes running after me. "Hey buddy. You know your not suppose to leave the yard." I say as I scratch his neck. " You know, you are the only one I can ever really count on in my life," he licks my face, "Ha-ha, I love you too Timber now go back inside. I promise I will be back afterwards to pick you up and take you to the river with me." He gives me one more lick and runs back home.

It is a semi-warm day out today, with a few clouds and a light breeze. I look around at all the mountains and breath in the crisp, fresh air.

"Well, today can't possibly get any worse," I tell myself as I make my way down the gravel path to the street.

When I finally reach the school, the bell rings and everyone outside starts walking in. I wonder where the office is. As I'm walking around, trying to find it, I bump into someone.


End file.
